It has been known for some time that chemical compounds, such as water, are capable of dissociation when irradiated with a certain frequency radiation (ultraviolet for water). However, previous to this invention, to employ solar radiation with any degree of efficiency to accomplish dissociation of compounds has not been feasible. Prior art technology has been in the range of about one percent efficiency.
Previous to this invention, there has not been known any device which utilized solar radiation to dissociate the chemical compounds with any reasonable degree of efficiency.